


I Serve My Purpose

by WaterHorseyBlues



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dark Zelo, Horror, Matoki personas etc, Tah-Dah! verse, Zelobot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterHorseyBlues/pseuds/WaterHorseyBlues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been some time since Zelobot glitched, and the ragtag Matoki invaders had considered the event forgotten. It comes as a horrible shock, therefore, when the robot once again installs some dangerous malware and a threat that was once easily combatted is amplified to reveal exactly what Zelobot is capable of. When the war machine begins its rampage no lines are left uncrossed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Serve My Purpose

A/N: Okay so I had this idea waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay back before I wrote any of my other fics and was originally going to be my first fic until I sorta gave up on it. Now I wanna revisit it but it's still in the works so here's the first half of what I originally wrote to give you an idea of the concept behind it (note: This is not necessarily the style/pace etc that the rest of it will be written in).

* * *

 

The first incident of Dark Zelo had not been as bad as Himchan had made it out to be. It was mostly disappointing, Yongguk concluded, though greatly entertaining. When the robot had jumped out at them with such aggression, the soldier had expected the robot to break out the weaponry and the thousands of years of warfare and battle training he’d been teaching him since day one. Instead it had just been attitude and sass.

The sass had been a lot of fun, especially since Zelo seemed to have no desire to challenge his own creator and encouraged Yongguk to take power for himself. Yongguk shuddered at the memory of those few days he’d been commander and dealt with the viscount, before handing responsibility back over to Himchan like a parent handing a screaming child over to their partner.

That was a weird analogy, and he decided to forget it immediately. Either way, Dark Zelo has been an overall underwhelming time and he’d since decided that the young maknae-bot was soft and needed a proper re-education.

That was about when things went wrong.

He’d taken some time to get in communication with some other warmongers from Mato planet – not an easy task all things considered – and been sent a computer file full of war software, fighting styles and battle tactics. The technology was primitive, like everything on Earth, but Zelo was an adaptable robot designed to run any file type. At least, so it seemed.

Zelo had been stationed in his usual charging bay, but this time wired up to a laptop set to one side where he was downloading the data from the file. There had been a small annoying buzz and suddenly the power in the entire building had gone out. From Jongup’s room came a loud yelp, no doubt from him dropping a weight on his foot or something along those lines. Before Himchan could even begin whining out a complaint, the power had come back.

And so had Dark Zelo.

Yongguk, personally, blamed primitive Earth technology.

 

Zelo hadn’t done anything immediately to suggest he’d downloaded some sort of virus, but the atmosphere around him was sharp and so firm it seemed to push the other matos back as he stepped into the room.

Himchan took a side-step behind Jongup and cowered a little. Daehyun, who had slunk in to see what the rest of the group had to say about the power out, slotted himself behind the nearest large piece of furniture and watched with narrowed eyes.

“Zelo-ah,” Youngjae chimed, polite smile looking it had been taped on, “Did you get disturbed by the power out too?” Which was Youngjae for ‘did you cause the power out?’

“Zelo’s battery is at a hundred percent capacity. There were no disruptions.”

“What about the file you were downloading…” Yongguk asked, teeth bared a little and eyes trained on the bot for any sign of sudden movements.

“All data was successfully processed. I’ve learned everything you wanted to teach me.” He finished with a grin that had too many teeth and far too much of his genuine excitement.

“None of that matters, we don’t have any need for fighting,” Himchan half-stammered out, trying to play off an air of cool authority while gently holding Jongup’s bicep to keep him as a barrier.

“It does when I decide how things are run. I want a new general. Now”

Himchan made a high-pitched noise that he probably intended to be an indignant huff, but instead sounded more like a small animal being hurt. “Face it, you can’t defeat me or my teams in any of the games so step back and-“

“I’m not playing games anymore,” Zelo replied flatly. That was when everyone became aware that he’d got his hands on one of Yongguk’s weapons and was raising it slowly.


End file.
